


Midnight Embrace

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I mean as Domestic as Joxter and Mymble can get, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sex, Sweet Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: It's midwinter and the Mymble and the Joxter have some ideas on how to keep warm
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Midnight Embrace

Soft moans and heavy pants were accompanied by the occasional squeak of the bed. It has half past midnight on a particularly cold winter night. The snowfall hadn’t been quite as heavy but still covered the porch steps by at least several feet. The flower beds were buried as if they hadn’t even existed, and the apple tree she had planted several years ago had not a leaf on its boughs but instead decorated itself in long silvery-blue icicles. Mymble’s remaining children were curled snuggly in their warm beds, deep within their hibernation dreams. Snoring softly or loudly, they were blissfully unaware of the activities their mother was currently engaging in, however, they probably wouldn’t be terribly surprised. She was Mymble, after all, doing what she did best. 

Thankful that she had woken up early this year, Mymble’s mouth sought Joxter’s, his fingers curled up in her loose hair as they rocked in unison. She turned her head to nip at his shoulder, dragging her teeth gently to his collar bone where she paused to leave a red mark shaped like a large flower petal. Joxter gave a raspy groan followed by a chuckle as she tugged at his earlobe with her teeth. He responded with gently stroking her left nipple with his thumb and forefinger, his tongue running over her right one. With a heavy moan, she thrust her hips forward a few more times before arching back, covering her mouth. 

“Let it all out, Mym,” Joxter gave a raspy growl as thrust in as deeply as he could. He was all but buried in the mattress, but his dear Mymble shifted her weight around so as to not harm him. He could feel her muscles constrict and then relax around him as she heaved a guttural sound into her paw. He ran his paws lazily up and down her love handles, roving to grab her thick bottom, giving the cheeks a squeeze. “Hmm, that sounded like a good one.” He purred. 

“Your turn, Hot Stuff.” 

“Take that back, I have never been attractive a day in my life.”

“I beg to differ,” Mymble leaned in, her face glowing with a gleam of sweat, her eyes shimmering. She chucked her forefinger under his chin, angling his face a bit as she leaned in, sliding her tongue into his mouth for a moment before leaning back, slowly rocking back and forth over him. “I very much beg to differ.”   
Blushing furiously, Joxter came undone, a sharp moan escaping from his throat as he released. He looked up in a haze as Mymble stroked his face and kissed his forehead. 

“Sounds like it was a good one.” 

Joxter only made a sound of embarrassment mixed with contentment, grunting briefly as Mymble quickly cleaned both of them off before curling around her body as she returned to the warmth of the bed, their noses gently rubbing together as their arms and legs became tangled together. The softness and warmth of their skin melded together as they sought each other, gently embracing closer, giving random kisses, listening to the rise and fall of each other's breath. 

“I’m very glad you rapped at the window Joxter,” Mymble finally hummed. 

“Mm, I am as well.” Joxter then chuckled. “Sounds like the start of some odd poem. ‘Glad you rapped at my window’ and whatnot.” 

“Perhaps you could write it for me someday.” Mymble chuckled, gently tapping Joxter on the nose. He flushed a pretty pink, and she knew one day he would serenade her in secret with a song or short rhyme. “I should write you one.” 

“Please don’t, the last one you wrote scared me half to death.” 

“I’ll admit, using murder stories for inspiration was nonsensical and really I was just very drunk and I regret that very much. ”

They giggled and lapsed back into a comfortable silence, burrowing further under the rose-pink sheets and homemade patch quilt. The quilt was different colors of greens and browns, shaped to look like massive mountains surrounding a valley filled with trees and some very small red and blue flowers Mymble herself had hand-stitched the summer before. All the children had their own quilt made for them—even a certain vagabond son of theirs. 

“I ran into Snufkin in the south by the way on my way here by the way,” Joxter mumbled as he fingered the quilt’s fabric. “He sighed about the extra space it would take but he gave his old blanket to a few creeps in the woods and slept curled up in it that very night.” 

“Oh good!” Mymble grinned. “I must admit, stitching all those constellations took longer then I had anticipated but I’m truly glad to know he likes it so much. I know he prefers old and used to brand new, which is why I used some old fabric I’ve had lying around.” 

“You’re so thoughtful, my dear Mym.” 

“Hardly. How is your quilt holding out?”

“It might need a repair here and there. The hazard of sleeping in trees.” 

Which was a shame, because it was a beautiful quilt covered in apple tree designs. Some of the apples looked as if they had massive bites out of them, and if that wasn’t the most adorable thing ever besides the beautiful woman lying next to him, he didn’t know what was. Their tails curled around each other as both began to blink rapidly, sleep creeping up. Mymble muttered a nonsensical sentence, eyelids fluttering in an attempt to stay awake. 

“I love you too, Mym.” 

Joxter witnessed a rare blush spread across her face as she mumbled her affections before falling sound asleep. Within seconds, he too was snoring with the rest of the household, not minding if he hibernated the rest of the winter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy it! Joxter and Mymble deserve more sweet fluffy smut.


End file.
